wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
SummerSlam 2011
SummerSlam (2011) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that took place on August 14, 2011. It was the twenty-fourth annual SummerSlam event and the third consecutive SummerSlam at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It was also the final WWE event before the dissolution of the original brand extension, which was introduced in 2002. Event summary Kelly Kelly vs Beth Phoenix If you were following all of the SummerSlam predictions on Twitter, the @WWEUniverse had already crowned Beth Phoenix the new Divas Champion. After all, just looking at the muscular physique and technical skills of The Glamazon would stop anyone in their tracks – especially as, according to Beth Phoenix, Divas Champion Kelly Kelly is a “perky blonde bimbo.” “She’s unstoppable,” one tweet said. “Kelly Kelly has no chance against the power of The Glamazon,” said another. “Kelly Kelly is going to get destroyed.” But a select few tweeted passionately in favor of Kelly Kelly, simply stating “Bigger doesn’t always mean better.” And on this night, the blonde bombshell proved the naysayers wrong, retaining the butterfly-emblazoned title at The Biggest Event of the Summer, in the most impressive victory of the young Diva’s career. The Divas Champion started the match off strong, countering and fighting off Beth Phoenix's attacks. Using sheer determination, Kelly Kelly wasted no time in showing The Glamazon who was the champion. And after Beth tried countless times to overpower her, Kelly Kelly had one last trick up her sleeve. As The Glamazon lifted the ever-defiant Kelly Kelly up on her shoulders, prepping the champion for the devastating Glam Slam, the Beth-described "bimbo" outsmarted Phoenix, countering the finishing move with an impressive roll up for the victory. Kelly Kelly has been up against the seemingly impossible before. For five long years as she worked every live event, harnessing and improving her in-ring skills, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever have her chance to shine with the Divas Championship. On Raw: Power to the People, she finally achieved her dream, and no matter how much more muscular and intimidating Beth Phoenix may be, Kelly Kelly was never willing back down from the fight. On Twitter, Kelly Kelly offered some final words before preparing for her match: “Tonight I stand up for all the women who were doubted but fought their a** off to get where they are today ... model turned divas champ!” Two weeks ago on Raw, Beth Phoenix jumpstarted a movement. Her quest, she said, was to go through the Divas making a mockery of the Divas division one-by-one, starting with current champion Kelly. “Your days as the cute, perky blonde bimbo are over,” The Glamazon said after she had laid waste to the fan-favorite, taking her new-found attitude to Twitter, asking the WWE Universe to support the pin-up strong movement. The first person to offer support? Her “Diva of Doom” cohort Natalya, who turned on her own protégé, A.J. on SmackDown just days later, joining the movement to “take back the Divas Division.” And ask she reflected on Twitter before her match, “Tonight, fighting for the Divas Championship and what I feel is right, is the investment of this one woman's lifetime.” What is next for Divas Champion Kelly Kelly and all of the Divas in the WWE locker room? Does “the pin up strong movement” stop here, or will Phoenix – and her “sister of doom” Natalya be even more hungry to take back a division that they believe in? Results * 'Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'Kelly Kelly © (with Eve Torres) defeated Beth Phoenix (with Natalya) Image gallery SS11 Photo 092.jpg SS11_Photo_093.jpg SS11_Photo_094.jpg SS11_Photo_095.jpg SS11_Photo_096.jpg SS11_Photo_097.jpg SS11_Photo_098.jpg SS11_Photo_099.jpg SS11_Photo_102.jpg SS11_Photo_100.jpg SS11_Photo_103.jpg SS11_Photo_104.jpg SS11_Photo_105.jpg SS11_Photo_106.jpg SS11_Photo_107.jpg SS11_Photo_108.jpg SS11_Photo_109.jpg SS11_Photo_110.jpg SS11_Photo_111.jpg SS11_Photo_112.jpg SS11_Photo_113.jpg SS11_Photo_114.jpg SS11_Photo_115.jpg SS11_Photo_116.jpg SS11_Photo_117.jpg SS11_Photo_118.jpg SS11_Photo_119.jpg SS11_Photo_120.jpg Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Pay-per-views featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Rosa Mendes Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:Eve Torres Category:Kelly Kelly Category:WWE pay-per-view events